dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Babidi
|manga debut = "Bobbidi the Warlock" |anime debut = "The Wizard's Curse" |Race = Bibidi's race (Alien-type) |Gender = Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=May 7th, Age 774 Age 790 |Address = Babidi's spaceship |Occupation = Evil Wizard |Allegiance = Organization of Babidi |FamConnect = Bibidi ("father"/creator/original self)Dragon Ball Full Color: Majin Buu Arc Q&As |Counterparts = Future Babidi }} is an evil alien wizard and the son of Bibidi. Babidi is the main antagonist of the Babidi Saga and the secondary antagonist of the Majin Buu Saga. Personality Babidi is a merciless sorcerer and feels no remorse for eliminating anyone, even his most loyal followers, considering them fodder for his main plan. He kills those who outlive their usefulness simply to satisfy his sadistic indulgence, showing that he only cares for his own life and no other. Whenever under imminent threat, he is shown fleeing or panicking, revealing the true cowardice and defenselessness beneath his pretentious, self-entitled exterior. When Goku teleported away from his fight against Majin Buu, Babidi was enraged and ordered Buu to find and kill Goku and refused to let it go no matter what. However, he will express regret if he realizes that he was too hasty in eliminating them, as evidenced by his reaction when he discovered that Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 energy had half the output needed to undo the seal on Majin Buu's capsule. When facing someone weaker than himself, or when he is assisted by one of his much stronger followers, Babidi will constantly mock his opponents and taunt them. However, when in the face of complete danger, Babidi will whine and shiver in fright, losing his composure and diabolical attitude and will stoop to any level just to save his own life. In the uncut anime, he also at times demonstrates a more crass nature to his taunts, which was especially evident mere minutes before his death at the hands of Majin Buu, where he proceeded to flip off Goku in response to the latter referring to him as a "cowardly worm" as he was leaving. He is also extremely arrogant and hypocritical, as he primarily failed to foresee the possibility of the seemingly dimwitted Buu betraying him, even ordering Buu to kill the loyal Dabura who tried to kill Buu upon realizing he was too powerful for his master to control and was a threat to everyone including Babidi himself. However, as a result, Babidi had no one to protect him from Majin Buu when Dabura's fears ultimately came true. He is also somewhat vindictive, as in Hell, he is among the many villains who are watching Buu and the Saiyans fight. Babidi pretends to agree with the other villians on seeing Goku get defeated, when he turns away and is very much wishing for Goku to defeat Buu, angry that Buu betrayed him. Biography Background Babidi is a doppelganger of Bibidi, making him his "son" in a sense. Whenever Bibidi needed assistance, he would split into multiple people and split his magical power between them. Babidi was one such doppelganger, and when Bibidi was killed, Babidi remained and inherited all of his original self's power. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga He is first seen in Dragon Ball Z when he travels to Earth with his minions in order to gather enough energy to revive his father's monstrous creation, Majin Buu. Babidi sends two fighters under his spell, Yamu and Spopovich, to the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament to steal energy for Majin Buu from the other contestants. Upon receiving the energy, Babidi no longer sees any further use for these two minions, and so he decides to destroy them. He commands another minion, Pui Pui, to shoot Yamu as he flees in terror, while Babidi with gleeful sadism tortures Spopovich to death by slowly expanding his inner energies, causing him to painfully swell like a balloon until he explodes. This sickening behavior defines Babidi's character: a sadistic and insecure man who compensates for his shortcomings by torturing and abusing beings more helpless than himself. He later regrets these hasty actions when he realizes that the energy supplied to him by Yamu and Spopovich (coming from Super Saiyan 2 Gohan) filled only half of the necessary power to bring Majin Buu back to his full potential. With this energy, Babidi was halfway to releasing Majin Buu from his Sealed Ball. The evil wizard then realizes that he has been found by Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Kibito and Shin, the latter being responsible for his father's death. Determined to avenge his father, Babidi has his right-hand man Dabura turn Piccolo and Krillin into stone after killing Kibito, in order to lure Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Shin into his spaceship to drain their energy. Babidi unleashes Pui Pui upon Vegeta, although to his shock, Pui Pui, one of Babidi's most capable soldiers, is destroyed by Vegeta with minimal effort. Babidi next sets Yakon, a powerful extraterrestrial who feeds on light and is feared across the universe, on Goku. However, this match ends when Yakon is tricked by Goku into eating so much light from his Super Saiyan form that he explodes. Finally, after seeing his second most-trusted minion fall so easily, Babidi orders Dabura to face Gohan, and watches the two fight evenly. Before long, however, Dabura realizes that there is evil potential within the onlooker Vegeta, and sees the possibility for his master to exploit it. Dabura flees the battle to report this knowledge to Babidi, who in turn casts a spell on Vegeta, transforming him into Majin Vegeta. To Babidi's surprise, however, Majin Vegeta proves to be completely disobedient, intending to hone the potential unlocked by the wizard only in battle against Goku. Babidi eventually comes to terms with this development, understanding that the damage Majin Vegeta inflicts upon Goku can supply Majin Buu with energy sufficient for his revival. Babidi and Dabura are later confronted by Gohan and Shin, just as the seal on the magical ball containing Majin Buu breaks. Majin Buu is finally hatched in the form of an obese, childlike monster rather than a fearsome demon, which was what Babidi and Dabura were expecting. In addition, Buu just ignores Babidi for the most part, and it is only when Babidi makes an implied threat to reseal Buu inside his cocoon that Buu actually submits to him. However, after seeing the monster display his awesome power by taking out Dabura with a single hit, Babidi compliments Majin Buu's strength and gains his sympathy, no longer needing the vanquished Demon King. Babidi then sets Majin Buu upon Gohan and Shin, who he is close to killing, until Dabura recovers and vows to slay Majin Buu, hurling a spear at the Majin to no avail, with Buu simply pulling it out and regenerating. He also warns Babidi to reseal Majin Buu before it is too late, a suggestion which Babidi ignores. The heartless wizard then reveals to Dabura that he was nothing more than a pawn whose usefulness has run out. Majin Buu is pitted against Dabura, who is soon transformed into a cookie and devoured. While a remorseful Majin Vegeta confronts Majin Buu, Babidi is confronted by the restored Piccolo (who, along with Krillin, was released from his petrified state after Dabura was slain), who swears to kill him. Babidi and Piccolo then have a short fight in the anime; Babidi uses magic against Piccolo, such as covering him in electrified slime and surrounding himself in a Wizard Barrier, but after using more strength, Piccolo overcomes Babidi's sorcery. As Piccolo begins to penetrate his barrier, Babidi pleads for his life, stating that, without him, Majin Buu would be completely uncontrollable and would kill everything in sight. Piccolo merely shouts, "That's not gonna happen even if you are alive, so it doesn't matter anymore!", and shatters the barrier, slicing Babidi horizontally in half. As the dismembered Babidi falls to the ground, he laments his untimely demise, having planned on living to rule the universe. Barely alive, Babidi watches the fight between Majin Vegeta and Majin Buu, in which Majin Vegeta uses the Final Explosion technique to detonate both himself and Majin Buu. This attack proves to be in vain, and Majin Buu recovers. Reluctantly, Majin Buu goes to revitalize Babidi after being threatened with entrapment in his magical ball. Jumping on Majin Buu's back, Babidi then begins his global rampage, being unable to leave Earth due to Majin Vegeta having destroyed his spaceship. As it is soon revealed, Buu is barely controllable, and Babidi only manages to keep him under control with the threat of sealing him away. After using Majin Buu to annihilate numerous cities (and their denizens), Babidi telepathically communicates with the Earth's population, demanding that Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo show themselves to the wizard. He forces Buu to kill more innocents in the hope that the continued carnage would lure them out. Eventually, Idasa tells his mother where Trunks lives, and she relays this information to Babidi; however, her obnoxious behavior annoys Babidi, who threatens to kill her if dares speak again. Aiming to destroy West City, Babidi and Majin Buu are confronted by Goku, who has come to stall them so that Trunks can retrieve the Dragon Radar in time. Babidi then unleashes Majin Buu on Goku, who displays his newly achieved Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Throughout the match, he constantly tries to avoid Goku and Majin Buu whenever they get too close to him, and he also continues to insult Buu harshly whenever Buu makes a mistake or begins to lose. Babidi watches Goku and Majin Buu fight evenly until Goku powers down and leaves, telling Buu and Babidi that a new, more potent fighter will be appearing in two days to fight against Buu, and not "a cowardly worm like Babidi." Goku even scolds Majin Buu for allowing himself, such a great fighter, to be ridiculously bossed about by Babidi. Babidi then proceeds to crudely insult Goku as the Saiyan leaves. After Goku leaves, Babidi scolds Majin Buu for not killing Goku and viciously insults him. This, added to Goku's words to him, finally pushes Buu over the edge. Buu tells Babidi he has a secret to tell him. Babidi leans over and is grabbed by the throat and strangled, thus preventing him from reciting the incantation to reseal the monster. Buu then shatters his head with a single punch, proceeding to vaporize the headless corpse with a single Ki Blast. Majin Buu then celebrates Babidi's death, and continues to cause chaos. Later, Babidi is seen in Hell watching the fight between Goku and Kid Buu through a Crystal Ball along with ogres and fellow villains Frieza, Cell, King Cold, Dr. Gero, Appule, and the Ginyu Force. With the gathered villains wondering who Goku is fighting against, Babidi approaches, laughing and introducing Buu as his former protégé and bragging that he taught the Majin everything he knew, though remarked he could have taught him better, earning the praise and shock of the villanous crowd. But as Babidi walks away behind a rock, he begins to grumble to himself furiously, expressing his hatred for Buu's disobedience, and starts cheering Goku on in secret. When seeing Goku's Super Spirit Bomb overpower Kid Buu, Babidi cheers as hard as possible, remarking that this must be what joy feels like (while in the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, he expresses the hopelessness of his situation). ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga Babidi makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT, where he is defeated following his escape from Hell in the Super 17 Saga. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball SD'' Babidi appears in chapter 4 of Dragon Ball SD along with Dabura, where they are eaten by Majin Buu. What-if scenarios ;Budokai Tenkaichi 2 In the what-if saga "Destined Rivals", Babidi briefly appear in a cutscene where Shin explains to Piccolo why he was on Earth before recruiting him to aid him in stopping Majin Buu. Babidi ends up killed when Goku and Vegeta destroys his spaceship while Babidi was still inside it. Power ;Manga and Anime Babidi is physically weak but his true power lies in his incredible magical abilities, initially he only possessed some of Bibidi's power, gaining all of it upon Bibidi's death and far surpassing it by the time of his attempt to revive Buu. When he was expecting to have to fight Shin, he states that his magical energy is greater than his father's and believes that he can defeat Shin. He is able to construct energy barriers that can withstand partially being hit by attacks from Innocent Buu which could harm Majin Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 2 state. However his attacks on the Super Namekian Piccolo proved to be nothing more than an annoyance and with effort Piccolo proceeded to break his barrier and easily slice him in half. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Merge' – Babidi is one of Bibidi's doppelgangers. When Bibidi no longer needed him to act separately, Babidi and Bibidi's other doppelgangers would re-merge with Bibidi. *'Telepathy' – Babidi uses this to talk to the earthlings a few times before his death. *'Manipulation Sorcery' – A spell which Babidi can cast over any being in an effort to take control of their mind and dominate their will. This spell is only known to work successfully on targets with evil in their hearts. In Dragon Ball Legends, Babidi improves his Manipulation Sorcery by taking over and empowering people using Dark ''Ki. *'Haretsu Majyutsu' – A spell that can explode the body of the chosen target. Babidi uses this to make Spopovich's body explode and later cause the head of Marvin, a World Martial Arts Tournament staff member, to explode for bothering him with useless information. *'Paparapapa' – A magic incantation Babidi uses to perform certain tasks such as teleportation. In ''Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Babidi uses the word to summon Pui Pui (Pui Pui Nice Shot) and Yakon (Yakon Is Next!) in order to attack his opponent. *'Babidi's Ultimate Power' – Babidi's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Babidi yells "Paparapapa", takes out his energy container, and fires a powerful ki blast that acts as an energy wave. *'Wizard Barrier' – A magic spell that can summon a barrier of energy. It is one of Babidi's Blast 1 moves in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Demon Eye' – A spell where the wizard summons a slimy substance capable of exploding a target. It is used in Babidi's appearance in the anime. Named Demon Eye as one of Babidi's Blast 1 moves in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, it is called Electric Gunk in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game and Biribiri Sorcery in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Sealing Spell' – A spell that is capable of resealing Majin Buu in the Sealed Ball. While Babidi said he learned this incantation from his father, he never had the chance to use it. *'Resurrection' – Babidi is able to resurrect people through magic in some video games. He uses this power to bring Frieza and Cell back to life in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, and to bring Frieza back to life Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Babidi is reference by his Z-Soul, "Papparapah! Barrier!". Voice actors *Japanese: Jōji Yanami (Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT (both times uncredited), and video games to Tenkaichi tag team), Bin Shimada (DB Kai]] and other video games) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Terry Klassen **Funimation dub: Duncan Brannan (anime), Bill Townsley (Budokai Tenkaichi 3) *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Ivo Roberto "Tatu", Élcio Sodré (DBGT) **European Portuguese dub: António Semedo *Spanish: **Castilian dub: Jorge García Tomé **Latin American Spanish dub: Arturo Mercado *Italian dub: Oliviero Corbetta *French dub: Philippe Ariotti *German dub: Bodo Wolf *Galician dub: Alfonso Agra *Hebrew dub: Gilad Kalter *Hungarian dub: Péter Tarján *Basque dub: Aitor Larrañaga *Catalan dub: Francesc Alborch (DBZ), Xavier Cassan (DBZ Kai) *Korean dub: Jong-Hwan Son *Greek dub: Stelios Kalathas (DBZ until episode 239), Yiannis Papaioannou (DBZ episode 240 onwards) Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Babidi vs. Piccolo Trivia *Babidi's along with Bibidi and Buu's manga names are most likely references to the magic words the fairy godmother uses in the , " ." *A scene where Babidi shows the middle finger was edited in the original Funimation dub (which turned the middle finger into a fist). *Babidi is one of the few villains to acknowledge the physical change in appearance of a Super Saiyan and to joke about it. In the English dub, when Goku turns Super Saiyan 2, Babidi is unamused due to its striking similarity to the base Super Saiyan form, and when Goku turns Super Saiyan 3, he jokingly orders Majin Buu to give Goku a haircut. *According to Dragon Ball creator Akira Toriyama's addendums in the Full Color Comics series, Babidi is not Bibidi's "son" in a traditional sense. Rather, Babidi was a doppelganger created by Bibidi; he could create multiples of himself to accomplish tasks that would be too big for one person to handle, though each doppleganger was weaker the more they split (not unlike Tien's Tri-Form technique). However, with Bibidi having been killed, Babidi has inherited the full power of the original wizard. *Demigra's Mirage from the Xenoverse series and Dragon Ball Heroes, is similar to Babidi in that he is a doppelgänger of the original who can function independently of his creator allowing him to survive his creator's death. Both Demigra's Mirage and Babidi are powerful magic users who can manipulate others via magic. However Demigra's Mirage is far stronger as he can control beings as powerful as Super Buu and Kid Buu with his magic, something Babidi was unable to do with Innocent Buu. Demigra's Mirage was also a much stronger fighter and after Demigra's death in Xenoverse was able to gather enough dark energy in Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X to transform into Demigra's Giant Demon God form granting him power similar to the original Demigra. Gallery See also *Babidi (Collectibles) References Site Navigation de:Babidi Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters